


A Game Of Two Hearts

by NympheSama



Category: Naruto
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, POV Uchiha Obito, Rewrite, Uchiha Obito-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Torn between two loves, the heart cannot survive. Who will he choose? Who will choose him? Will his heart be healed, or broken beyond repair? Sometimes its more than just your heart on the line, sometimes its your life too...





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is... years old really lmfao  
> Like seriously, i started this back when i was big in the Naruto verse and... well, i aint any more lmfao
> 
> Anyway, i thought i would share because... well sitting around on ffn isnt getting it read anymore - and there isnt enough Minato x Obito out there (this was actually the first one ever written for ffn.net...) If you like, leave me a lil comment and kudos and i will post the second chapter up too :)
> 
> x My live to you all x

Obito sighed as he snapped his goggles into place, staring at his reflection - as the image of himself stared right back at him. His covered eyes betrayed the sadness and frustration he was trying to hide, despite his best attempts to bury it beneath layers of false happiness and warmth.

 _I haven't felt warm since that night..._  He thought, before grimacing and grinding his teeth together.  _Stop thinking about it! It's not going to happen again, it cant - it won't! I..._  He hunched over and slammed his eyes shut as they began to sting from the threat of hot salty tears, a burning sensation that seemed to slowly seep out from his heart - trying to escape him from the nearest available outlet.

He gasped and stood himself upright, raising his goggles to wipe the back of his hand across the moist lashes beneath.  _No more. Not today, not ever - it's done. It's over. This is a new day... A new day, with a new mission and a new..._  He paused suddenly, his eyes widening as he remember the reason he was  _supposed_  to have left early this morning. _A new captain... Kakashi..._  He hurried to gather his things, once more snapping his goggles into place before bounding out the house without even saying goodbye to his mother. He dashed through the streets of Konoha, determinedly making his way to the meeting he should have left for long ago. He ran out into the woods and leapt into the branches, soaring into the air gracefully as he hopped from branch to branch and tried to make up for lost time.

"This is bad!" He muttered, as he dashed through the treetops.  _I spent too long thinking about what was..._  He thought to himself. He shook his head and focused on his current task of trying to push himself faster.

"I'll be dead meat at this rate!" He cursed, driving himself forward with determination and extra speed.  _Will I make it?_ He thought desperately, not looking at the next branch closely enough to see the treacherous tangle of vines waiting to ensnare him. His eyes widened as his foot fell into the unseen trap and he was launched forwards, a brief cry of shock escaping his lips before he collided with the ground. He rolled through the dirt, groaning as he finally came to a halt after just a few short feet. He took a moment to catch his breath, before turning his face upwards to meet with that of the team mate who had just placed their foot in his path.

"Did I make it?" He rasped, staring Kakashi in the eye with a desperate last shred of hope.

"No. You're late Obito." Kakashi said flatly, his cold and intense eyes boring into Obito's own. Kakashi unfolded his arms and shifted his weight as he stared down at Obito, as if contemplating whether to help him up. "When did you think we were supposed to meet up? When becoming a full-fledged ninja, following the rules is common sense right?" He continued, a mocking edge to his otherwise serious tone. Obito glanced at his sensei, who had as yet made no move to acknowledge his arrival. He looked back to Kakashi and flustered briefly, before he raised a hand and waved it back and forth in apology.

"No, you see, while coming here, I ended up having to help an old lady who had too much luggage cross the street. And something was in my eye..." He said, shifting his position so that he was sitting more comfortably and lifting his goggles - before beginning to rub his eyes in emphasis of his claim.

"Yeah, right. That's a lie, isn't it?" Kakashi accused, the amusement gone from his voice as he glared down at his team mate. Minato glanced back with one eye, checking that the two headstrong teenagers weren't seriously fighting. He looked on for a moment, quietly observing in the brief yet long pause - before smiling lightly and interrupting their usual petty squabble.

"Don't say that, Kakashi." He said, turning towards his slightly younger team. He looked at the silver haired boy, who currently had his back to him as he bent closer to his team mate. Then his gaze shifted to the young Uchiha that was seated upon the ground before him, who was determinedly keeping his gaze upon the eye-drops in his hands. "You helped the old lady, didn't you, Obito?" He asked. Obito tilted his head back and began to apply his eye-drops, successfully managing to avoid eye contact with the whole group.

"I even carried her luggage!" He said happily, ignoring the hard glare Kakashi was throwing him. He applied drops to one eye, tilting his head right back and staring straight upwards as he let the solution settle. Then he blinked a few times, before squinting his eyes shut completely.

"Sensei, you're too soft on him." Kakashi said flatly, straightening himself as he looked over at the blonde. Minato turned away, his eyes closed as a faint soft and thin smile played upon his lips. Obito tilted his head back once more to apply his drops to the other eye, trying to ignore Kakashi completely, but failing - as the silver haired boy continued. "If he keeps acting up like this around people, they'll just be in trouble, right?" He asked, glaring at Minato's back. Obito winced as he shut his eyes tight, trying to block out Kakashi's usual pre-mission speech.

"Those who break the rules and regulations are regarded as trash." He said coldly, his eyes hard as he watched Minato glance back at him once more. "Right?" He asked, causing Minato to chuckle lightly, while Obito silently began to fume. He sat on the floor and raised one hand to his eyes, using the back to rub at his right eye and using his free eye to glare up at his silver haired team mate.

"Can't you ever be nice sometimes?" He whined, closing his eyes and deliberately cutting Kakashi's blank expressionless eyes from his sight. "You're always bitching about these 'rules' and 'laws,' and its getting damn annoying!" He snapped, feeling his frustration rise. "What matters is discipline!" He said loudly and confidently. Minato discreetly watched the two teens, ready to step in should they get any further agitated with each other - though Rin beat him to it, as she stepped forward to intervene.

"Now, now. Cut it out, you two. You're on the same team, you know?" She said, trying to calm her two team mates.

"Rin, you're too soft on him." Kakashi said, barely gracing her with a backward glance over his shoulder Obito got himself up off the floor and dusted himself down as Kakashi's shoulders slumped slightly, as if he felt rather dejected all of a sudden. "Today is a very special day for me..." He said in a slightly quieter tone.

 _If he hadn't of launched straight into one of his rant's when I got here, I would have just apologised for being late!_ Obito though, lightly balling his hands into loose fists.  _It's not like I was deliberately late! Its just that I was..._  His expression turned blank, as he hurriedly cut off his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, that's right." Rin said, blushing as she gave up on her attempts to ease the tension in the air. Obito decided to play dumb, seeing as he had already stated his reason for being late.

"Why is that again?" He asked, smirking slightly as Kakashi turned back to glare at him heatedly. He couldn't help but press Kakashi further, seeing as his feathers were already ruffled - he might as well have a little fun. His expression cleared, as Minato walked over - signalling they should begin moving out with a nod of his head in the direction of the neighbouring fields.

"Starting today, Kakashi is a Jounin, just like me." Minato said, letting Kakashi and Rin lead as he explained things to Obito - due to their arriving early, they had already heard everything anyway. Obito snapped his goggles back into place and brought up the rear of the group by following after his sensei.

"So, to make the mission more efficient, we're going to split into two teams." He continued, facing forwards the entire time. "Since Konoha's military power has reached an all time low now..."

"Split up? Then..." Obito cut in, more interested in their grouping for the moment than the actual mission. Minato glanced back at the younger, his blue eyes locking with Obito's goggle covered onyx ones. Obito held his breath, wondering if he was possibly in luck for once - and that the plans might have changed.

"Yeah, that's right..." He said, confirming Obito's thought's. Obito had to yank hard on his self-control to not release his heavy sigh of frustration and disappointment. Minato didn't notice the flash of coldness in his student's eyes and continued on with his confirmation. "With Kakashi as the captain, you'll form a three man cell, and I'll be alone." He said, turning his back on the Uchiha to face forwards once more.

"Didn't we talk about this before already, Obito?" Rin asked, turning to look around Minato so she could see Obito behind him. "Didn't you get a present for Kakashi?" She added, glaring at him slightly as though she already knew the answer. Obito silently cursed at himself, feeling awkward and uncomfortable at her probing. He averted his gaze and looked out across the fields, a frown adorning his features as he thought about the present that was still sat on his bedroom dresser.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening..." He muttered to himself, though from the glare Kakashi threw over his shoulder he was loud enough for the silver haired boy to have overheard. Minato smiled as Kakashi came to a halt, walking over to the teen and holding up a slightly odd looking weapon.

"This is from me. It's a custom made kunai. It's a little heavy, and the shape is kinda irregular, but when you get used to it, it's really easy to use." He said, carefully tossing the kunai into the air - for Kakashi to catch by the handle.

"Thanks." Kakashi said, as he caught hold of his new weapon. He didn't even have a chance to store the gift, before Rin was rummaging through her backpack to find her own gift for him.

"This is from me. Here!" She said, blushing slightly as she drew out a small object. "It's a special medicinal pack for personal use. It's been improved, so it's very easy to use." She added, smiling brightly as she offered the pack to Kakashi.

"Thank you." He said, as he took the gift from her. Obito had been watching in half interest, one eyebrow raised at Rin's obvious blushing and also at Kakashi's obvious obliviousness to it. He blinked blankly when he noticed the group had all turned to look at him expectantly. He blinked once more, when he noticed Kakashi's outstretched and expectant hand. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the thin outline of a smirk beneath the Jounin's mask.

"W-What do you want exactly?" He stammered awkwardly, before letting his frustration taint the rest of his reply. "I didn't get anything for you." He said firmly, his voice rising a little as Kakashi's hidden smirk lingered a moment longer - although it quickly vanished at his bold statement.

"Well, whatever. It's not like you'd give me anything decent anyway." Kakashi quipped, his eyes narrowing just enough for Obito to notice. Obito's hands balled themselves into light fist's once more, as he grit his teeth together and prepared for the next stinging comment. "Anything you would have bought would just become useless luggage." He said calmly, his cold eyes hard and devoid of feeling. Obito felt his control slip, as he glared at the silver haired boy.

"How the hell  _you_  ever became a Jounin, I'll never know!" He sneered, pointing at Kakashi with disgust.

"You're one to talk." Kakashi quickly replied, his small hidden smirk returning as Obito dropped his hand and hung his head.  _Bastard... why is he pushing this so far today? Why can't I just..?_ His body trembled slightly, as Obito fought for control over his thoughts and emotions. He gathered his anger and raised his head, pointing at the masked boy before him once more.

"I am Obito Uchiha of  _the_  Uchiha Clan, and one day I'm going to surpass you..." He declared, pausing to take a step closer to his team mate. "...once I awaken my Sharingan!" He said, slightly quieter now that he was marginally calmer. Kakashi stared at him for a long moment, taking in his determined stance and tone.

"The Uchiha clan's supposed to be a group of elite's, right?" He asked calmly, watching Obito's eyes flash with the first spar of true emotion since he arrived. His smirk grew slightly, as he cruelly continued. "I guess they expected too much of you when entrusting you with a title like that." He drawled, sounding almost bored as he taunted his team mate.

"What?" Obito growled, his fist shaking as he tried to restrain his temper. He narrowed his eyes at the confident smirk he could see beneath the other boys mask, taunting him further.  _Bastard... I may not be as brilliant as all the other Uchiha yet - but there's still time for me to shine yet!_  He thought, leaning closer to Kakashi as he opened his mouth to give his own snippy reply. Rin looked between the two, before jumping in the middle of them - her head snapping back and forth as she pleaded for a truce.

"Stop it, you two!" She begged, her eyes wide as she looked into the cold eyes of both Obito and Kakashi. Minato released a small unnoticed sigh as he looked on, watching the two fight over nothing for a moment longer - before deciding to bring an end to their bickering.

"Okay, can I explain the mission now?" He asked, a small frown in place as he watched his student's turn towards him. He looked away, debating the distance they had left to cover as he continued. "We're almost at the border." He said quietly. Obito and Kakashi reluctantly ceased their argument, calling a ceasefire in their squabble - temporarily at least. They grouped together around their sensei, who produced a map from his backpack and flattened it out on a rock in the middle of the field.

"Got it? It's this line." He said, pointing to the area that they were to focus on. He glanced around, a small smile gracing his lips as he watched his students study the map and absorb the information. "Right now, the Earth Country is invading the Hidden Grass village." He said, trailing his finger along the line that represented the border between the two lands. "Of course, the enemy are Hidden Rock shinobi." He added, looking up at his team.

"We have information that they have over a thousand ninja at the front line already." He explained, glancing at each of his students before looking back down at the map once more.

 _Think Obito, think! Show them you know what this means!_ Obito told himself, his gaze unfocused as he thought about the possibilities. "They're advancing a lot faster than before." He said, looking up at Kakashi. The silver haired boy nodded, completely serious now that they were focusing on the mission once more.

"The Fire Country also borders with the Hidden Grass village, so if we wait, it's going to be too late." Kakashi added, receiving a confirming nod from each team member. Rin stared at the map, seeming hesitant as she began to speak.

"Based on the way they're advancing, their backup must be pretty smooth as well, right?" She asked, looking up at Minato for confirmation. He nodded his head at her, pleased his team were able to co-operate so well despite their differences.

"Well, our mission this time is here: Kannabi Bridge." He said, leaning down to point at a bridge which had been distinguished as the weakest point of defence. "In order to strike back at the enemy, we need a lot of man power. To be able to do this, we, the select few ninja, are going to sabotage them." He explained, tapping the bridge's location on the map for emphasis as he briefly looked at each of his students.

"The bridge..?" Kakashi muttered, understanding the situation but sounding confused for a moment. He looked over at Minato before he continued, sounding more confident in his theory. "So, this is a sneaking mission?" He asked, his sharp yet cold eyes focused on the blonde. Minato looked at each of them in turn, before nodding his head in confirmation. Obito felt his stomach flutter, at the excitement and fear he felt building within himself.

"Yes. Team Kakashi, your mission is to infiltrate the enemy's back line, then to blow up the bridge they're using for supplies before withdrawing." Minato explained, his gaze firm as he locked eyes with each of them. Obito stared into the elder man's crystal blue orbs, before he had to turn away - feeling uneasy as a familiar sensation swept through his body.

"Yes sir!" Kakashi and Rin confirmed, while Obito answered with a slightly disgruntled, "Right!"

 _What is this feeling...?_  Obito thought to himself, as his fingers discreetly clenched themselves into the fabric of his trousers. He looked over at their sensei once more. "What about you, Sensei?" He asked, trying to sway his uneasiness by finding out as much as possible about the mission. He held his breath as Minato's bright eyes flickered over to him and locked with his own onyx orbs.

"I'll engage the enemy's front lines, in order to divert them away from you guys." He said, pausing briefly before turning to look at Kakashi. Obito released his breath in a low and long sigh, which went unnoticed by the rest of the group. "well, this is Kakashi-kun's first mission as a captain, so we'll go together towards the border, but once we're there, we'll split up and begin our mission." Minato said, turning to face Rin as he held his hand out into the centre of their small circle.

Obito gulped as he extended his own hand, reaching forward to place his own hand over Minato's. His finger's brushed against the blonde's, before brushing with Kakashi's own - as the silver haired boy placed his hand over his own. Obito looked from Minato to Kakashi, feeling a warmth he had felt only once before rush through his fingers from the brief connection. Rin's hand rested upon the top of them all, as they confirmed their orders.

"Yes, sir!" They said. Rin was the first to let go, immediately going to pick up her backpack and prepare for their departure. The other three all dropped their hands at once, following her example and going to collect their own things so they could set off. Obito remained where he was for a moment, before walking over to his things and beginning to check his equipment - though all he really did was move his hands, as his mind was thinking on other things. He jumped when a quiet voice made it's way to his ears.

"You seem distracted..." He turned his head slightly, seeing a familiar person organizing their equipment as if they hadn't just spoken. "Are you okay?" They asked. Obito averted his eyes, continuing to ready himself for their departure.

"I'm _fine,_ Kakashi." He said, deliberately keeping his voice just as quiet as the other boys.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to upset you, you know I didn't mean it..." Kakashi said, a barely noticeable trace of regret in his tone as he continued to act as if he weren't talking to the Uchiha. Obito discreetly inclined his head, knowing Kakashi would understand the gesture to be a nod of confirmation and would not press the issue further. "Good... I would hate to have hurt you." Obito ignored the comment, though he did flash his captain a brief hint of a smile - enough to convey that he heard the other boys words at least.

"You know..." Kakashi muttered, placing his hand on Obito's shoulder and leaning closer as if to ask for his opinion on something. "You can always make what we do later tonight your gift to me..." Obito felt his throat constrict, the urge to laugh and cry at once almost overwhelming him. He glanced back, a small twitch pulling on corner of his lips upwards.

"I wouldn't want that to be labelled as useless luggage though, captain Kakashi sir..." He said, watching as Kakashi pulled away slightly. "But... I guess it can be  _a_ present... if you like..." He added, before looking down at his belt and adjusting it slightly. He felt Kakashi's grip on his shoulder tighten briefly, before he removed it completely and walked around him.

"I'll hold you to that..." He said, as he headed over to Rin and began to help her quickly sort through her medical supplies. Obito watched them for a moment, before his eyes trailed over to their blonde sensei. The man was watching him closely, his sharp blue eyes having obviously picked up on the quiet exchange. Obito swallowed hard, his mouth going dry as he felt his heart beat more forcefully in his chest. He watched as Minato turned away, gathering the last of his things up from the floor and then glancing back at him a final time before he headed over to help Rin and Kakashi. Obito hung his head and closed his eyes, hiding the sadness and frustration momentarily as he tried to get a grip on himself.

"Obito." His head snapped up at the sound of his team calling his name, his eyes flicking over to the group. "You ready?" They asked. He nodded and headed over, once more bringing up the rear as they set of towards the border.

 _What is this..? Why is it so confusing..? Why do I feel so..._  He forced his thoughts away, locking away the memory - of a night that he had been told to forget. But he would not. He would not abandon the memory of feeling the heat that had passed between them, when he had drunkenly kissed Minato Namikaze... and some day, he would make the man admit that he had not only enjoyed, but returned it.


	2. Lost To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, avast ye, me hearties  
> Have a second dose anyway XD
> 
> x My love to you all x

The cawing of birds made Obito look up, as the feathered creatures took wing and headed for the canopy high above them, no doubt aiming to break through to the clear sky beyond. He was following behind Kakashi, as they navigated their way through the forest, making quiet progress on their journey towards the border. He lowered his eyes to the silver haired boy before him when he heard a muffled grunt that signalled a sudden awareness, almost crashing into the other boy before managing to get a hold of himself and bringing himself to a halt behind his captain. His eyes darted around the area, seeking out the potential threat that Kakashi had clearly sensed.

Kakashi gestured for the team to take cover, which they all did, behind a nearby downed tree. Obito glanced over at their blonde sensei, discreetly watching the elder as he pressed the tip of his index finger to the ground. Obito had always found so many of Minato's skills fascinating, his ability to sense enemies being one of the more interesting to him. He remembered learning as a younger student in the Academy about how Tobirama Senju had had the very same ability himself, which for some unknown reason, had always amused him.

"Everyone, be careful. There's about twenty enemies." Minato said, snapping Obito out of his internal thoughts and returning the teen to reality. He glanced around the area, before looking back to their blonde leader. "It's probably just a bunch of shadow clones." Minato added, not noticing his students lapse in attention.

"Looks like it." Kakashi countered, surveying the area with careful scrutiny. "Sensei, I'll go first. Please cover me." The silver haired boy continued, causing both his sensei and team mates to look at him with sceptical expressions on their faces.

"Don't be too hasty, Kakashi." Minato warned, watching his young pupil carefully. "You should just be the backup." He added, looking back out at the seemingly harmless area before them. Kakashi ignored the elders words of wisdom, already making hand seals.

"Sensei, I'm the captain today, right?" He asked, not taking his eyes from his hands, lest he should make some mistake and have to restart. "Besides, now's an excellent time to try out my new jutsu I've been developing." He added, sounding incredibly smug as one hand became engulfed in a crackling blue charge of electrical energy. "Chidori!" Kakashi cried, his charged hand almost bursting with a fresh batch of power. Obito's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of such a powerful technique.

 _When did he find time to work on_ _ **that**_ _?_  He wondered, briefly thinking over the amount of time the silver haired boy had spent having secret 'training' sessions with him over the summer.  _What_ _ **is**_ _that jutsu?_  He thought, watching as Kakashi prepared himself to set off.

"Let's go!" He said, gathering his feet beneath him in order to set off - only to find his way blocked by the arm of their blonde sensei. Obito gulped as his eyes travelled from the out-stretched hand, along the man's arm and all the way to his fiercely intent blue eyes, which were locked on Kakashi. He felt a slight stab of jealousy in his gut, but he hurriedly pushed it away and buried it as deep as he could, somewhere he hoped it would never escape from again. "It doesn't matter how many enemies there are, this'll end it in a flash. It's the same as your nickname. Besides... it's like you said, Sensei. The leader of this mission is me." Kakashi said, glaring up at the elder man as he impatiently waited to launch himself into battle. Obito felt his irritation rising as the silver haired Jounin stubbornly tried to get his own way.

"It's a rule that a team must follow its leader's orders. Right, Sensei?" Minato watched his student for a moment loner, before he withdrew his hand and let the younger boy do as he desired. Kakashi exploded out of their hiding place, causing each of his remaining team mates to shield their faces from flying debris from the now partially destroyed tree before them. Kakashi's speed almost made him impossible to follow, though Obito just managed to keep him within eyesight as he progressed towards the enemy. He darted forward, ignoring the many kunai and shuriken that rained down around him as he drove forward at what Obito had previously thought to be impossible speeds.

Obito looked over to their blonde leader, as the elder launched a barrage of kunai and shuriken of his own, effectively countering and deflecting the assailants attack on his silver haired student. Obito swallowed the hard lump building in his throat from seeing the blonde so focused and observant, though he soon looked away when he noticed Minato's gaze begin to shift towards himself.

He watched in awe, as Kakashi launched himself up the face of a tree, his speed not dropping in the least as he continued to barrel his way through to the enemies location. He noticed more weapons being launched from his sensei, though this time he watched the elder more discreetly, looking over at him from the corner of his eye instead of turning to actually stare at him. He turned his eyes back on his team mate as he heard Kakashi cursing, something that always amused him because the silver haired boy didn't tend to do it often.

 _Too good for cursing like the rest of us, Mr follow-the-rules..._  Obito cut his thoughts off, not liking the path they were following. He and Rin shared a look, before cautiously making their out from their protected hide-out, making their way into the forest while Kakashi launched himself off in a new direction. He looked around the area carefully, trying to concentrate on safely navigating his way forward with Rin so that they could both find the real enemy and keep out of Kakashi's path of destruction.

He gasped when a cloud of smoke erupted before him, stopping him in his tracks as he stared wide-eyed at the previously hidden enemy. He was frozen to the spot, unable to move, as fear worked its way through his limbs. A kunai suddenly struck the enemy that as creeping forward from the cloud of smoke, destroying the clone and making it disappear. Minato turned to face him, his piercing blue eyes hard as they locked with his own.

"Don't let your guard down!" The blond man scolded, sounding both disappointed and yet also concerned. Obito stared at his sensei for a moment, trying to clear his mind of the thoughts that were trying to cloud it. He nodded his head and tried to snap himself out of his reverie.

"Right!" He replied, sounding more upset than he did confident that he was over his momentary lapse. He looked off towards Kakashi's last location, taking a deep breathe as he watched clone after clone disappear in a puff of smoke all across the area. He felt eyes upon him, but didn't dare to turn and see if it was Rin or Minato watching him, not sure if he could contain his emotions in either case.

 _Why do I feel so warm..? Why don't I feel this when I'm around-_ He felt a sudden jolt of fear, as he watched Kakashi race towards another enemy, his Chidori chirping madly as he approached the figure. However, the Jounin had failed to notice the katana that his enemy had kept hidden until he was within reach, even as said enemy moved the blade closer to his gut. His lips parted, his silver haired team mates name ready to burst free in a cry of warning - but his cry was halted by the sudden appearance of a flash of yellow intervening.

Obito watched, fascinated as Minato caught Kakashi around the middle and drew him out of the path of the enemies blade. His hand rested on the toe of their enemies shoe, as he flipped himself over and dodged the weapon's arc himself. Minato landed on his feet and immediately darted away from the enemy nin, bringing their team mate to them. Obito watched the enemy retreat slightly, disappearing once more into the hidden depths of the forest.

"Kakashi!" Rin's cry of worry drew his attention back to his team. He looked first to Minato, though he quickly turned his eyes down to his silver haired captain, who was sitting in an oddly awkward looking position at the blondes feet. His mouth ran dry as he noticed the slightly older boy had received a wound, apparently having been lightly caught by the enemies blade after all.

Obito looked up slowly, as Minato stood with confident grace. His eyes were closed, as he brought the strap of his backpack to rest on one shoulder. Obito felt his pulse quicken as the blonds blue eyes opened, immediately connecting with his own, before looking over his shoulder at something. The elder released the strap from his grasp and by the time the backpack hit the ground, he was gone.

Obito's eyes widened, not because he hadn't seen their sensei's abilities in action before - but because when his eyes had connected with Minato's, he had felt so much like he had that night he had been drunk and made a pass at the elder man. The warmth that flooded his system, the way his heart rate not only sped up - but also seemed to flutter like birds wings. He couldn't understand what it was that the man made him feel, nor why it was that he never felt such things when he was being 'intimate' with Kakashi. Obito turned his gaze to the ground, trying to push aside his inner war with himself so that he could concentrate on his mission once more.

"Kakashi's injury is pretty bad." The angry tone of their sensei, caused all three students to look up at the blond. Obito glanced over at his team mates, seeing Rin eagerly tending to said wound with her healing jutsu's. He felt an odd touch of insecurity while watching the two, so he turned back to their blonde sensei instead, though that hardly helped him to feel any better. "For now, we should retreat and set camp." Minato continued, looking over his students with both concern and stern disappointment.

"I'm fine!" Kakashi cut in, turning to look at their blonde leader with a haughty glare of defiance. Obito felt a rush of rage at the silver haired boys words, his hands unconsciously balling into fists as he looked over at him.

"What do you mean 'fine'?" He snapped, his eyebrows furrowing as he glared at the higher ranked ninja. "You selfishly went against Sensei's orders, and did something crazy!" He added, though he had to fight to keep a blush from his face as he did. Kakashi narrowed his eyes dangerously, watching him closely as Rin continued to heal him.

"I don't have anything to say to an elite Uchiha crybaby who pissed his pants." The silver haired boy replied scathingly, barely covering his hurt pride with his insult. Obito felt his pulse quicken as his ears began to ring faintly, his anger rising as his smug, rule following team mate just sat there and glared at him.

"Well... I got something in my eyes, so tears started coming out!" He spat, feeling both humiliated and hurt by the other boy.

"Do you know the twenty fifth Shinobi Rule?" Kakashi asked, his lips curling into a sadistic smirk beneath his mask. Obito's fists began to shake, as he fought to hold back searing hot tears of deep anguish. "It states, 'A shinobi must never show his tears.' Obito grimaced, grinding his teeth together in irritation.

"Hey, you two should stop this." Rin cut in, her worried face turning to each boy in turn. She noticed their glares and quickly hid her face from them, deciding that perhaps it was better to keep herself out of her team mates usual arguments.

"Take it easy now, you two." Minato spoke up, his usually cheerful eyes hard as he observed his students. All three looked over at their leader, surprised by his unusually serious tone. "Kakashi, it's true that rules and regulations are there to be followed, but that's not all there is to it. I've told you before. There are also times where you have to cope with the situation." Kakashi looked away, his smirk gone as he contemplated his sensei's words to him.

"You see?" Obito cried, pointing at Kakashi with a grin of his own. He felt as if his heart was swelling, about to burst forth from his chest.

 _He agreed with me! And Kakashi getting his ass handed to him is always fun to watch..._  He thought smugly, though his brief happiness was soon cut short.

"Obito, you too!" Minato said sternly. Obito dropped his hand, looking over to the blonde man with wide eyes, as his heart sank faster than a lead balloon. "You're wearing goggles, so there's no way something may've gotten into your eyes. If you don't control your mouth, then your mind will become just as weak." Obito blinked in surprise, realising that he  _had_ in fact, behaved just as badly as his silver haired team mate.

"And one more thing..." Minato continued, drawing the attention of all three once more. "Kakashi, you shouldn't use that jutsu again." Obito glanced at Kakashi, knowing that this comment would most likely upset the other boy somewhat. Kakashi was glaring at Minato defiantly, though he was clearly biting his tongue to keep from replying with some snide comment. "It's true that you have the destructive force and speed needed for it, but when you're moving too fast, it's near impossible for you to see the enemy counter your attack. Therefore, it's an incomplete jutsu." Obito watched as Kakashi's glare softened, turning into a more thoughtful and contemplative expression instead.

"Before we leave, I'll say this once again." Minato said sternly, looking into the faces of each of his students. Obito kept his eyes on the ground, until he realised Minato had not yet continued. He slowly raised his obsidian eyes, to meet the piercing blue orbs of his sensei. They remained locked in a heated gaze for a moment, before Minato finally looked away. "The most important thing for shinobi is  _teamwork._ " He concluded, watching as all three of his students hung their heads in shame. Obito felt his hands ball into fists once more, his heart tearing at the disappointment he had not only heard, but also  _seen_  radiating from their leader. He hated how weak he had appeared, how far behind Kakashi's level he seemed to be, despite his best efforts.

 _Why is it that I just cant seem to catch up to him?_  He wondered, looking over at his team mate as the silver haired boy thanked Rin for her aid and got to his feet.  _All I'm good for is making wise cracks and fake stories as to why I'm always late..._  He thought gloomily.  _It's no wonder that -_  He cut his thought's off, desperately trying  _not_  to think of how Minato must really think of him. He felt tears begin to prick at his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

"I, uh... I need to go relieve myself before we leave..." He said hurriedly, immediately turning around so that he could hide his face. He didn't wait for a reply, before dashing into a nearby group of trees. He made his way through some ferns and ducked behind a particularly large tree, resting his back against the trunk as he released a shaky breath that he had been holding without realising. He lifted his goggles and wiped away the dampness of his falling tears, feeling like a fool for even ever considering the idea of his sensei being interested in him. He leant his head back and closed his eyes, thinking to himself of how he had gotten himself into such a ridiculous situation in the first place. He felt his treacherous tears continue to slowly stream down his cheeks, leaving wet trails behind as they slipped over his skin and began to drip from his chin.

"Obito..?" His eyes shot open, a muffled gasp escaping his lips before a hand was quickly pressed over them. A warm body rested against his own in an instant, both comforting and heartbreaking to him, as it managed to halt his bodies defensive reaction's. His kunai was lodged into the tree behind him, his wrist being gently held as it was bent backwards. His eyes frantically searched those that were before him, trying to seek out some sort of explanation from within them.

"Easy... I only came to check on you. It's possible there's still some unfriendly shinobi lurking in this part of the forest..." Obito raised a brow, not believing the rather lame excuse. The other male chuckled, shaking his head slightly at his own lie. "Okay, so admittedly, I'm not as quick at thinking things up as you are..." Obito felt a swell of pride surge through his chest, though he soon began to blush with embarrassment.

A frown creased Minato's face, as he noticed the streaks of dampness over his student's cheeks. He released Obito's hand and raised it to his cheek, gently wiping away the lingering tears. Obito stared, confused and entranced by the man before him. The blue eyes that he so often felt lost in, the soft kindness in them - he couldn't understand why the man was even here. He slowly raised his hand, as Minato continued to gently wipe at his now dry cheek, apparently lost in some thought bubble.

Obito gently covered the hand Minato still had over his mouth with his own, causing those sky blue hues to snap up to meet his own obsidian orbs. He gently removed Minato's hand, moving slowly in some feeble attempt to not let the man notice what he was doing. He looked down at the hand he held, unconsciously tilting his face into the touch of the blonds other hand. Minato's brow crinkled, as Obito leaned forward slightly, moving slow enough that the elder could easily stop him.

Obito continued to lean closer, knowing that if he stopped, the momentary haze would be over. His eyes rested on the lips of his team leader, as he closed the distance between them. He briefly flicked his gaze up to meet the half confused, half lust hazed eyes of his blond sensei, before he finally pressed his lips to the man's - just lightly brushing their lips together. He allowed his eyes to slip closed, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he parted his lips slightly and moved them against the other man's.

Obito felt as if his heart might explode, he could even feel that Minato's was beating just as fast. He pulled back slightly, briefly opening his eyes to glance up at the other man's eyes. He saw Minato gulp, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed slightly, as if confused by something. Obito leaned forward once more, not wanting to waste what may turn out to be his only opportunity. He pressed his lips slightly firmer to the blonds, capturing the man's bottom lip between his own as he kissed him with a little more force than he had before. He heard Minato's sharp intake of breath, before all warmth suddenly disappeared. He opened his eyes, to find himself alone in the trees, with no sign that his sensei was ever there. The snapping of a branch alerted him to another's presence and he spun around, his kunai drawn as he prepared for possible attack.

"Whoa! Easy! It's just me..! Looks like you're not as much of a lost cause as I tend to make out..." Kakashi's lazy drawl said, a smug grin obvious beneath his mask. Obito sighed and dropped his hand, stowing his kunai back into his pack.

"What do  _you_  want?" He asked rudely, though he couldn't help it - he felt as if he had just been cheated out of the world's best kiss and he couldn't help but blame Kakashi for it. The silver haired boy raised a brow, clearly surprised by his tone of voice.

"Sensei came to look for you, but I got bored of waiting... plus I thought that if I found you first we could sneak a-"

"We should get back." Obito cut in, sliding his goggles into place before striding past his silver haired team mate. Kakashi had been smirking at him from beneath his mask, but when the teen grabbed Obito's arm and spun him around his smirk was long gone.

"What's with you?" Kakashi asked, frowning at Obito's cold attitude. Obito pushed the Jounin's hand off him and turned away again, trying desperately to control his heart rate while also trying to not sound as flustered as he felt.

"Nothing." He mumbled, hoping he sounded convincing. "I just don't think now is a good time... It's not like Sensei is really unable to find me, he probably knows where I am and was just giving me some privacy. Look, we'll sneak some alone time later... I promise. I'll make it up to you..." He added, flashing his team mate a false smile, before quickly averting his eyes. Kakashi returned the gesture, walking up to Obito to give him a quick kiss while no one could see them. Obito allowed the other boy to kiss him, even smiling as he pulled away. But his heart was sinking in his chest as Kakashi turned his back on him and began to lead him back to their team. Kakashi's kiss could never make him feel like Minato's, no matter how much they  _used_  to make him feel like the world had stopped moving. Now he was hooked on the blondes taste, his kiss, his everything. It was impossible to go back after that. Obito sighed as he followed Kakashi back to their team, feeling once more as if his world had been turned upside down by one little kiss - which of course, was exactly what had happened.


End file.
